


Falling for you

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, jeonghao, meanie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan, the most popular person in school has been challenged to ask out the new Chinese student: Minghao. He has to go out with Minghao for a month and get him to fall in love with him, but Jeonghan can't fall for Minghao, or else he losses the game. Jeonghan never backs down from a challenge so he accepts, but throughout the process does he find himself falling for the shy awkward new student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people. So after I wrote my first Jeonghao fanfic High off wits end I decided what the heck, why not write another Jeonghao fic? Anyway The Jeonghao couple is too cute to pass on so I decided to write this fic. I do hope you will enjoy and please don't be shy, let me know what you think. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Jeonghan was sitting with his friends Seungcheol, Joshua, and Wonwoo as they sat in the cafeteria and ate their food. They were trying to come up with a challenge for Jeonghan, since everyone in the group knew that he never backed down for a challenge.

“I got it!” said Seungcheol.

“I dare you to got out with a girl for a month. You have to get her to fall in love with you, but you can't fall for them,” he said with a satisfied smile. Joshua smacked him on the head.

“That's not a challenge. Jeonghan can get any girl to fall in love with him just by giving them a look. That's not a challenge,” he said as Seungcheol frowned.

It was no secret that Jeonghan was one of the most popular guys in school. He was the perfect guy. He was apart of the basketball team and not to mention that he was one of the best players. He was the epitome of good looks and charisma, and he sure knew how to make a girl weak around the knees. Jeonghan was not blind to that fact, he was well aware of the kind of reputation he had.

“Fine then you try coming up with something,” said Seungcheol as Jeonghan sat their amused at how hard they were trying to come up with something.

The group of friends pondered about what could possibly pose as a challenge for their friend Jeonghan.

“What about—”

“No, that won't work.”

“Then how about—”

“No, that won't work either.” So far nothing good came to mind. Jeonghan wasn't really worried. He was confident that he could tackle anything that came his way, so he just continued to watch as they looked deep in thought.

“You should just give up. Face it there's nothing I can't do,” he said as he checked his phone for any messages. As usual his inbox was pretty full with various texts, but he choose not answer the at the moment.

Just when they were about to give up, Joshua spotted three people walk by their table. He noticed a particular new student who had just transferred from China.

“I got it,” he said as he huddled with Wonwoo and Seungcheol to go through his plan. Jeonghan couldn't make out what they were talking about, so he just settled with answering the texts he had gotten.

After a few minutes the group of three disbanded and Jeonghan put away his cell phone.

“Well?” he said as they continued to smile at him.

“We've got the perfect challenge,” said Joshua.

“Which is?” he asked.

Wonwoo spoke up. “You're challenge is to go out with that over there,” he said as he discreetly pointed to the corner of the cafeteria.

“Who?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“That guy over there. In the blue, next to Soonyoung. He's a new student, just came from China. You have to go out with him for a month and have him fall in love with you, but you can't fall for him,” Wonwoo finished saying.

Jeonghan looked back his friends. “Wasn't that Seungcheol's original idea?” he asked.

“Yeah, but we've modified it. It won't be a challenge if it's a girl because they're bound to fall for you, so if it was a guy, then it would be harder,” said Seungcheol. Jeonghan looked back over his shoulder to the new student. He didn't even know the guy's name.

“So will you take it?” they asked. Jeonghan wasn't going to say no. This was a challenge and all he had to do was get the guy to fall for him. It seemed pretty simple. He had never gone out with guy before, but he did have many of them confess their attraction to him. How hard could it be? First he had to know the guy's name.

“You're on,” he said as the bell rang to head to their next class.


	2. Don't think so

Jeonghan headed to his math class after the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. He said goodbye to his friends as he walked to his classroom. The halls were always packed, with students stopping to talk with one another and all. He was about to walk inside the classroom when he heard his name being called. 

“Jeonghan,” he heard someone say as he looked behind him to see Hansol walk up to him.

“What's up?” he said.

“Practice is canceled. The coach has a meeting to go to, so he told me to pass the message on,” he said. 

“Oh okay,” he said as he noticed the new student enter one of the classrooms. 

“That’s Mr. Jung’s room isn't it?” he asked Hansol. 

“Yeah, I was about to go inside when I spotted you,” replied Hansol. 

“So you know that new student?” he said as he noticed a group of girls that were looking in his direction. He smiled at them and they looked away giggling.

“You mean the one from China? Yeah, I forgot his name though,” he said. 

‘Damn,’ that's what he was going to ask Hansol.

“It's cool. Anyway do you have any other classes with him?” he asked. Class started in a few minutes.

“Yeah, he's in my last class with Mr. Wu, why?” he asked. 

“It's a long story. Thanks anyway,” said Jeonghan as he said goodbye and went to his own class. 

* * *

 

Math was boring as usual. Calculus was really hard for him, but somehow he managed to survive through it. He usually dozed off when the teacher was talking. He mind went to the new Chinese student. He wondered how he was going to complete the challenge. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the teacher. “Mr. Yoon,” 

“Uh yeah,” he said.

“Would you tell the class the answer to number seven,” he said. Shit, he wasn't paying attention. He looked at the problem with a blank expression. He didn't know how to do this problem for shit.

He was about to give up and tell the teacher he didn't know, when a girl behind him whispered the answer. 

“Uhm 27,” he said. 

“That is correct,” said the teacher as he went back to the board. He thanked the girl behind him and tried to pay attention for the remainder of the time.

After his calculus class, he only had two more classes until school would be over and those classes went by fairly quick. After the last bell rang everyone sprung out of their seats. Jeonghan was about to walk over to Mr. Wu’s class to see the new student, but he was stopped midway by a girl. 

He knew the girl. Her name was Jenny and she was one of the most stuck up people he had ever met. She for one had the worst attitude ever and had way too much jewelry. 

“Jeonnie,” she said as he cringed at the nickname.

“I heard your practice was cancelled and I thought since you have nothing else to do, then you should come with me and hang out,” she said. 

Yeah, no. Jeonghan knew that her definition of ‘hanging out’ meant make out sessions and other things she was known for. 

“Actually, I do have something to do,” he said as he spotted the new guy behind her. He had to follow him before he got away. 

“Sorry, I have to go now,” he said as he tried to look for the new guy. He thought he had lost him, but he turned around and noticed him enter the library. He walked in and looked around. He'd never really been to the library, so he hardly ever got to see it. Not much had changed since the last time he entered. He could see that the new guy had placed a book in the return center. 

Jeonghan slowly walked to the return section and picked out the book. He opened the front cover and read the names written on it. The last one on it was A Xu Minghao. So that must be his name? 

Now that he knew Minghao's name, so he picked up a random book and went to sit two tables in front of where Minghao was sitting. He sat in his line of view, but the other didn't seem to notice. 

“Jeonnie,” he heard an all too familiar voice. Sometimes he really hated that chick. 

“Jeonnie!” she said in a loud voice, which caught Minghao's attention. 

Minghao looked up abruptly and they made eye contact. But Minghao quickly looked away. 

“So this is where you went off to. I highly doubt this would be better than hanging out with me,” said Jenny as she sat next to him. Jeonghan tried his best not to roll his eyes. He could tell people were getting annoyed, but they dared not say anything to the school's most popular guy. 

“Jenny,” he whispered. 

“I came here to study and you're being too loud,” he said as he turned to look Minghao, but he wasn't in his seat any more. Damn. He looked around for Minghao and noticed that he was already leaving the library. 

“Jenny, I have to go. See you later,” he said as he followed Minghao out the door. He was greeted by many people when he stepped outside which really sucks for him because he as trying to be inconspicuous. He was also stopped a couple of times by a few of his friend's and when he tried to loom for Minghao he was already gone. 

‘Great,’ he thought. He would just have to wait for tomorrow. 

* * *

 

Jeonghan woke up and woke up the next day and started his daily routine. He went straight for the shower, he picked out his clothes, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and he was out the door. He met up with his friends and they all headed to school.

“So how’s the challenge going? have you made him fall for you yet?” asked Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan scoffed. “You barely gave it to me yesterday,” he said. 

“He’s right. Not even he can pull something like that off in a day,” said Joshua.

“But that’s why we came up with it in the first place. A would would have been too easy. Actually, if we’re being real, you would have gotten her by yesterday,” said Wonwoo as the rest of his friends nodded their heads in agreement. 

“The new g—”

“Minghao,” he corrected him.

“Minghao, that’s his name?” 

“Yeah,” nodded Jeonghan. 

“Okay then, Minghao, he’s going to be a little harder to get,” said Wonwoo as they entered the school and sat under their usual spot under the tree. They started talking about their next game against their rival school when Jeonghan noticed Minghao had entered the gates of the school. 

He observed as Minghao quickly walked through the gates with his eyes downcast. He was carrying various books, he must not have gotten his locker yet.  He seemed like a real shy guy, who minded his own business. Jeonghan was about to go back to talking with his friends when Minghao tripped and all his books scattered all over the floor. No one helped him, so Jeonghan took it as his cue to finally initiate a conversation with the guy. 

He walked away from his group of friends, and bent down to help Minghao collect all his belongings. He could see that he was flustered. 

“T-thank you,” said Minghao as he held out a hand for Jeonhan to give him his books back, but Jeonghan kept them in his possession. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to carry all of these to your classroom,” he said as he chuckled. 

“Oh right,” he said as he kept his eyes on the floor. 

“My names Jeonghan,” he said as he smiled at Minghao. 

“Hello, my names—”

“Minghao, I know,” he said as MInghao looked up at him with surprised expression. 

“H-how’d you know?”

“I just do,” he answered as he winked at him. Minghao quickly looked someplace else. 

“Uhm the bell is going to ring, s-so I‘ll just take m-my books and g—”

“I’ll help you with your books. You know, until we get to your class. I wouldn’t want you to trip again,” he said as he took most of Minghao’s books. 

Minghao looked at him in thought. He was wondering whether or not he should just accept this person’s help. After a few seconds he accepted the help and they went off to his class. 

After a few minutes they were right outside his class and Minghao turned back to Jeonghan.

“I-I don’t know how to thank you,” he said, trying not to focus on the people staring at him. 

“Well, there’s this movie that’s coming out on Thursday. If you want to thank me, then you can go with me?” said Jeonghan. 

“I don’t think so,” said Minghao. Jeonghan raised his eyebrow in question. No one had ever said no to him. As far as he knew, everyone in the school would jump at the chance to hang out with him. 

“Why not?” he asked. 

Minghao bit his lip before he spoke. “W-well, I don’t know you a-and besides the fact that you know my name, you don’t know me either,” he said timidly. 

“That’s why you should come with me then. You’re a new student here and I know everyone in this school, so I should know you too,” he said as Minghao still looked skeptical. 

“Okay, how about this, today is Tuesday and the movie doesn’t come out until Thursday, so how about I give you my number and i’ll ask you again on Wednesday. How about that?” he said. 

Minghao thought about it for a second, the bell was about to ring any second and he didn’t want to be the last one to sit down, so he agreed. Jeonghan used his free hand to give Minghao his cell phone and Minghao put in his number. 

“Um I can my books from now,” he said as he reached out for the books. 

“I’ll take them to your seat,” he said. Minghao gave him a suspicious look, but he shrugged it off and pointed to where his desk was. As the pair entered the room, almost everyone turned back with a surprised expression. All the girls immediately started to fix their hair. 

“Is this your seat?” asked Jeonghan and Minghao nodded. Jeonghan placed the books on the desk and turned to Minghao. 

“I’ll see you later,” said Jeonghan as he waved to a few girls and exited the class. 

Minghao took his seat and Seungkwan, a friend he had managed to make, sat next to him. 

“I didn’t know you knew Jeonghan?” he asked.

“I don’t, he was just kind enough to help me with a few books,” he said. 

“I don’t know, he doesn't just help anyone out. Plus, he even risked being late to come all the way over here to help you, when his class is all the way across campus,” said Seungkwan as he became deep in thought. He tried not to notice how all the class was staring at him. He was getting uncomfortable, but thankfully the teacher had called class to a start and the all faced forward. 

* * *

 

Jeonghan was late to his P.E class, but thankfully he was one of the teachers favorite students and he was let off. 

“So did you ask him out?” asked Seungcheol. 

“I did.”

“And?”

“He said he would think about it.” Seungcheol laughed at that.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, this one’s going to be a tough nut to crack,” he said as they continued to dress for P.E.

Seungcheol wasn’t wrong, he could tell that this challenge would not be an easy one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked the start of it and I hope you stick around until the end.


End file.
